Berk: Year Two
by Marty the Martian
Summary: More short stories of our friends on dragons
1. Chapter 1

**When working on 'The Case of the Fickle Lady', a wise reader said that s/he could imagine Toothless playing a saxophone in the background as Tuffnut narrated the tale. I vowed there and then, one day I would do a story like the one you are about to read... Dragon Noir.**

The Short Nap

Chapter 1

It was a cold day for late July, but that wasn't strange for Berk. The summers here were shorter than Snotlouts temper while the winters were long, drawn out and seemed to go on forever like an evening concert of Gobbers greatest hits. As I placed my last piece of wood in the fireplace, it became clear to me why Gothi (the village wise woman) had cornered the market in Terrible Terrors. By having a small tribe of small dragons living with her instead of one big dragon, she could have constant heat all winter by keeping a rock pile glowing red hot without the risk of reaching each dragons shot limit.

Unfortunately I found myself in the unfortunate position of only having half a dragon and unfortunately, he was out with my selfish sister who was running some errands on her half of the dragon... unfortunately.

As I contemplated my unfortunate situation, there came a light tap at the door. It opened slowly revealing the silhouette of a young woman... and what a woman! She had tussled blonde hair that fell over her right eye, a slender figure and legs that went all the way to the ground. Shame about the tatty old boots though. She sauntered into the room and I soon realised that this girl reeked of trouble... or was it my sister's coat hanging by the door? I felt sure that this was the kind of woman who could make men do things with only a smile; the kind of things that would see them end up hanging from the end of a rope.

"I need your help."

It was not so much a request, as it was an order. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

"Take a load off doll face" I invited her to take a chair "and tell me what's got you panties in a bunch."

"Oh no... don't tell me you're in one of your 'moods' again?" she sighed as she sat down.

"Never mind about that sweet cheeks, just give me the straight poop" I told her.

"The... what?" she exclaimed.

"The lowdown, the inside story, an earful of illumination; but don't you give me no bum steer."

"Maybe I should go ask Fishlegs instead."

"Do whatever you want doll, but don't come running back here when the Fish Man lets you down; his mind is only on his Gronckle most of the time."

"At least we know where his mind is... I'm sure yours is off on a holiday somewhere."

Her insulting tone was very endearing and I soon found myself day dreaming about a cosy cottage high on a hill with two dragons playing in the front yard. These were dangerous thoughts for a slewfoot like me; you start dreaming of the simple life and before you know it, you've let your guard down and find yourself in Berk Harbour, sleeping with the Scauldrons wearing a pair of stone bed slippers.

"I don't know if you've noticed Tuffnut, but there have been some strange things going on at the dragon races. It started a few weeks ago when Hiccup and Toothless had to withdraw mid race when a tail strut snapped. Hiccup said it was just 'unfortunate' and his own fault for not maintaining Toothless's tail properly, but I went looking for the broken part and although I'm no blacksmith, it looked like it had been... tampered with."

It was well known in the village, that the Nadder rider who sat opposite me had the hots for the big bosses' son, so it would have been easy to put her suspicion down to being nothing more than simple paranoia about someone putting her man in danger. But I myself had notice a succession of incidents during the current racing season and so I came to the conclusion that someone needed to investigate the situation.

"Someone needs to investigate the situation" I declared.

"Don't get too crazy Tuffnut" the blonde bombshell sighed at me "Just keep your eyes and ears open and tell me if anything suspicious turns up."

With all said and done, she arose from her seat and drifted out the door like an analogical simile. I leant back in my chair and gazed out the window over the village. It was a jungle out there... well... there was a forest on the northern side at least. Astrid's information had put my head in a spin; so someone was fixing the dragon races for fun and profit. It did not take me too long to come up with a short list of likely suspects. Shining brightly at the top of that list was the wise guy who wanted it all... but couldn't have any of it.

I decided to pay him a friendly visit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Short Nap

Chapter 2

After a short walk around the village, I found my mark down in the dragon pens feeding Hookfang. Finding a quiet dark corner just inside the door, I struck a casual pose and began my stakeout. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary at first; the Monstrous Nightmare worked steadily at devouring half its weight in fish, while Snotlout put some elbow grease into cleaning his saddle. After an hour or so, I wondered if I had gotten the wrong idea about this rube. Not only was he not doing anything suspicious, but the little he was engaged in was positively boring (very much like the man himself).

As I started to ponder who else could have been responsible for the Dragon Master's misfortune, events finally took a more interesting turn. One by one, the other Vikings in the pens had been finishing their work and drifting off to their homes or to the Great Hall for lunch and ale, but not Snotlout. As soon as he was alone, this most likely suspect wandered over to an empty pen and disappeared into the darkness. He emerged less than a minute later carrying another saddle; it was a racing saddle... a Nadders racing saddle.

Everything fell into place as Snotlout rested the purloined item on a wooden stand and began to tamper with the body strap buckle using some kind of long flat tool. This was all the proof I needed; I approached him silently as the time had come for confrontation.

"It must be difficult getting Hookfang to wear a saddle like that one."

Like all people feeling the pang of guilt, Snotlout yelped, dropped the tool and jumped back three feet.

"WHAT THE... Tuffnut? What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" he protested.

"I could ask you the same question Snotlout."

"Well I... wait a minute; I didn't sneak up on you."

"What? Oh... no, you didn't" his fast double talk had my mind in a spin.

"Do you want something Tuffnut?"

"I remember now; it was the 'What are you doing' part, that I could ask you."

"Have you been playing Chicken with the Gronckles again? What am I doing? I'm working on this saddle."

"So you're doing a number on it, are you?" I accused him.

"No; there's already a number on it" Snotlout pointed to the back of the seat where the figures 02-R could be seen clearly.

"Don't get smart with me young man; I mean you're putting the fix on it" I growled.

"Yes I am" he crumbled under my interrogation.

"So you admit you took care of Hiccup in the race two weeks ago and intend to bring Astrid down in the next one?"

"Huh? You're crazy Tuffnut. I didn't do anything to Hiccup in that race and I'm not doing anything to Astrid now. This isn't even her saddle."

"You can't pull the Yak fur over my eyes Snottykins. That's a love heart on the pommel. Hiccup only puts that mark on the things he makes for Astrid... or are you trying to tell me that Hiccup is your sweetheart now?"

"Alright it WAS one of Astrids racing saddles" he admitted "But she's given it to Kara."

"Oh really? Why would Astrid give Kara, who is ten years older and at least a foot taller, one of her saddles?"

"Some of the adult Vikings are starting their own racing league. It's a great way to upgrade your riding skills while having fun."

"Ah HA! So you're trying to take down Kara by weakening the buckle on the girth strap. I assume you've wagered a few gold pieces on one of the other riders, eh Snotlout?"

"I don't know how you're coming up with this load of Yak droppings Tuffnut, but listen closely. Astrid is giving this racing saddle to Kara because Hiccup has made her a new lighter one. I am lengthening the stirrup straps and filing off a sharp casting bur on the girth buckle for Kara as a... kind of payment. Hookfang knocked over her washing line last week so I sort of... owed her a favour."

"What about the failed strut in Toothless's tail?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"I'll bet you used that file to make sure Hiccup didn't finish that race."

"I borrowed this file from Hiccup a couple of hours ago so I couldn't have... wait a minute..."

Snotlout smiled; I don't like it when my suspects smile.

"Would that be the race... a week from last Friday, Tuffnut?"

"Err... yes."

"The race that was won by a certain Zippleback and his twin riders?"

His words hit me like a Nadder's spine shot in the head. Ruffnut and I had won that race, so Snotlout couldn't be the saboteur.

"Congratulations Snotlout; you're off the hook" I patted him on the back and made for the exit.

"I may be off the hook Gronkle brain... BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

I don't know why Snotlout was so upset; you would think he would be happy to have his good name restored. This latest revelation really put the Changewing in the henhouse. My sister and I had won the race Hiccup had to retire from, so we were the ones who benefited the most from the sabotage. But I didn't do anything to Toothless's tail so it must have been... wow... who would have guessed?

* * *

 **This is a strange situation. I have had three reviews for stories recently: One on the FanFic site, one by e-mail and the last in the HTTYD soundtrack comment section on YouTube. How long could it be before I get one in the post?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one took so long. I made a few errors in the story that needed fixing but had to go to work on both days of last weekend. Everyone say "Aww, poor Marty."**

The Short Nap

Chapter 3

It has been said a person can choose their friends, but cannot choose their relatives. I had always theorised that people raised together as a family, tended to have similar ways of looking at and dealing with life; I call this my General Theory of Relativity. The sinister deeds my sister had been up to however, I could not even begin to understand.

"Why did you do it Ruff?" I asked when I found her re-filling one of the dragon feeding stations with fish.

"Why did I do what?" she feigned innocence.

"Why did you cheat?"

She halted her task and turned to stare at me with one hand on her hip and a mischievous look on her face. It was a look I knew far too well and it spelt trubble. Ruffnut's face never was good at spelling.

"Does it annoy you brother?" she smiled like a Gronkle in a rock garden.

"Of course it annoys me!" I stated plainly.

"Well then..." she returned to her work "...there's your answer."

I could not fathom just how callous her attitude was. This was no outcast or New Loren jailer standing in front of me, it was my sister. Just over a year ago, she had tried to seduce Hiccup away from Astrid and now she was sabotaging his dragon's tail. AH-HA! Lightning flashed inside my mind as I realised the truth at last; it was nothing more or less... than pure jealousy.

"I see it all now" I pointed my finger "You didn't really do this to annoy me, you wanted to get revenge on Hiccup."

"Don't be stupid Tuffnut; Hiccup had nothing to do with it."

"It was Astrid then... you wanted to get even with her when she and Hiccup got back together, so you sabotaged the dragon of the man she loves."

"Sabotage? Now you've really lost me; what are you talking about."

"Your cheating" I stated again.

"Err... yes?" she looked as confused as Snotlout with a text book

"In the dragon race we won a few weeks ago" I clarified.

"WHAT? I didn't cheat in the race, you moron" she protested like a Viking in a vegan restaurant.

"Then why did you just confess?"

"I was talking about this morning. I wanted to take Barf and Belch and you didn't want me to, so we picked for high cards and... I had the ace of hearts in my hand the whole time."

Once again my precious sister had taken me for a patsy for the sake of her own convenience. When was I gonna learn?

"So if you didn't put the kibosh on the Night Fury, then the chiseller is still out there" I noted "but who and where?"

"Let me get this straight Tuffnut; are you seriously telling me that someone has been tampering with Toothless's tail mechanism?"

"That's about the size of it sister but the question is, who had the most to gain?"

"I've got an idea that may help you find out; follow me."

She led me over to the western cliff face where new grandstands were being built for the many fans of Dragon Racing. On the opposite side near the course tower, were two score boards; the first was for the sheep tally for the race at hand, while the second showed the race by race positions of each rider throughout the current season. Ruffnut pondered the second board for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"There's the pattern; can you see it?"

"Do you mean the decorative filigree around the border?" I asked.

That may not have been the pattern Ruffnut was referring to, but she didn't have to hit me so hard.

"Look here Tuff, at the first race of the season. Snotlout won while Astrid had a DNF."

"I've already crossed Snotlout off my list of suspects... and what's a DNF?"

"It means Did Not Finish. I remember Astrid and Stormfly had minor collision with Meatlug on the second lap and ended up in the bay; Hiccup lost too much time when he went back to make sure they were okay so even though he was already behind Snotlout and Hookfang, he had no hope of catching up again giving the second place points to... Fishlegs."

"You can't be telling me that Fishlegs is the one who's been gumming up the works; he hasn't won single race this season."

"No, but look at the rest of the races."

I stared at the board trying desperately to see what my sister alluded too, when it sprang out and slapped me like Astrid warding off Snotlout's flirting. Fishlegs had scored points in every single race, mostly by coming second while every other rider and dragon had mixed success with the occasional win, with at least one last place or DNF. The only person who had managed to score more points throughout the season was Hiccup, until that fateful day when his dragon's tail strut failure put Fishlegs ahead on points.

"He's winning without winning!" I gasped.

"Not a bad scam eh?" Ruffnut nodded "No one would suspect the guy who hasn't won a race."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Star Wars and Anime fans. Before you start this chapter, has anyone ever noticed the similarities between the crew of the Ghost in Star Wars: Rebels and the crew of the Bebop from Cowboy Bebop? Spike Spiegel is like Kanan Jannus, Jet Black is Zeb Orrelios and Faye Valentine is Hera Syndulla. I haven't managed to work out if Radical Edward Wong is Ezra, Sabine or Chopper, or even a combination of all three (although Chopper could also be Ein the dog).**

* * *

The Short Nap

Chapter 4

"Hey Ruff, Tuff... nice day isn't it?" the suspect greeted us.

It had taken me over an hour to find Fishlegs; it was almost as if he did not want to be found. Hmmm... suspicious to say the least. Another thing that did not bode well for Berks premier Gronkle rider was that we found him at the scene of the crime in Gobbers workshop. Considering how badly my first two attempts at finding the saboteur had gone, I decided to be more direct this time and avoid all confusion.

"Cut the chatter ya mugg, I'm wise to the graft you've been pulling."

"Err... you wanna say that again?" Fishlegs pretended to be innocent, but I could tell he was just playing for time.

"Don't try and bamboozle me with your fancy talk; flapping your lips doesn't change the facts one iota. Two weeks ago, in the last race before the mid-season break, you did a number on the Night Fury forcing our future chief out mid race and propelling you into first place on the leader board."

I waited to hear his denials and excuses, but was surprised instead when Fishlegs sank to his knees and tearfully admitted his guilt.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed like Gobber at bath time "I didn't mean to hurt anyone... honestly."

"You didn't hurt anyone." Hiccup stated as he walked out of his small workshop "What are you doing here Tuffnut and... what are you wearing?"

"It's a trench coat" my sister revealed with a smile.

"And where on earth did Tuffnut get a trench coat?" Hiccup sighed as he asked.

"I dunno." Ruffnut answered "Probably the same place he got the Viking Fedora with the horns on it."

"It's part of Trader Johann's new fall retro fashion line" Astrid added as she joined the group "I picked up a nice wool sweater and a poodle skirt."

"A sweater?" Hiccups eyes brightened "I hope you're gonna wear it on our dinner date tonight."

"Down boy" Astrid smirked "There are more important things for us to talk about right now."

"Yes... like this poodle skirt for example" I stated "What is a poodle?"

"It's kind of like a sheep with a weird haircut" Astrid answered "but that's not important. I'm talking about your wild accusations Tuffnut... and why is Fishlegs on his knees in tears?"

"I... I don't know" Fishlegs realised as he got to his feet again "Tuffnuts accusation was so forceful, I just got caught up in the moment."

"I told you not to go crazy Tuffnut..." Astrid dropped her head into her hands.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work" my sister snorted.

"...just to keep your eyes open."

"Keep his eyes open for what?" Hiccup joined in the confusion.

"I was worried about what happened to you and Toothless in the last race and I thought since everyone is accustomed to Tuffnut poking his nose in and asking stupid questions, nobody would notice if he were to keep a lookout for any... you know... funny business."

"There was no funny business" Hiccup declared as he slowly shook his head.

It began to appear to me as if the fem fatale's concerns could be slightly misguided as the Dragon Master continued to talk.

"The bones in a dragon's tail are both light and strong but in order to get that strength in the tail I made for Toothless, I had to use metal that unfortunately had too much extra weight. I think that is why Toothless has trouble with tight turns so I've been trying to develop a light tail for racing but... I went too far. During the last race, some of the struts began to flex and bend and we lost too much control so I had to pull out. If you thought something was wrong Astrid, why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Oh come on Hiccup, everyone knows what you're like. If somebody was fixing the races and I told you about it, you wouldn't believe me because you're way too trusting."

"I prefer to think of him as gullible."

The new voice came from on high as a rope noose was dropped over me and tightened around my feet. With a sharp jerk, Snotlout yanked me upside down and I soon found myself swinging beneath Hookfang as we quickly gained height.

"I told you this wasn't over mutton head" Snotlout called out to me.

The other Dragon Riders along with half the village, smiled and laughed as I was roughly lifted up and hung from the roof of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing Snotlout? Please put Tuffnut down." Hiccup tried to defend me but still could not stop giggling.

"No way Hiccup; this weirdo tried to frame me for sabotage and race fixing, so now he's gonna pay for it. I'm not letting him down until I think he's had enough time to think about what he's done."

"You must admit babe, he does make a good pendulum" Astrid laughed as she slapped Hiccup on the back so hard, he almost fell over.

"This is entirely your fault Astrid" Hiccup scolded her "You should have asked me about your suspicions before setting Tuffnut loose on Berk."

"Oh don't be upset. Do you wanna see how I look in my new sweater?" she smiled as she walked away.

"I forgive you" Hiccup declared as he chased after her "Sorry Tuff... I'll check on you an hour... err, maybe two."

As the rest of the jovial masses went about their business leaving me all alone, I considered just how right I had been when Astrid visited me earlier in the day. I just knew I'd wind up on the end of a rope.

Fin.

* * *

 **For those who are wondering why this story was called The Short Nap, it was a play on the** **Raymond Chandler** **detective novel called The Big Sleep. Nobody asked so I assume most people worked that out themselves (I also briefly considered naming it The Big Sheep, but that sounded ridiculous). Thanks for reading and bye for now, Marty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends :-D  
This little comic tale (5 chapters) came into existence eight months ago but was stuck on a tablet computer in a strange format that was incompatible with MS Word. I finally got around to converting it and getting it ready for publishing. Hope you like.**

* * *

Beware the Wrath of the Nadder Rider

Chapter 1

The sun rose over Berk, falling gently onto the roofs of houses filled with bleary eyed, hung over Vikings. It would not be an overstatement to say the people of Berk had the biggest, loudest and longest celebrations in the known world (as well as the unknown world and possibly the entire western spiral arm of the galaxy) and the latest of these celebrations had been going on for over a week.

The reason for this latest of record breaking parties was quite simply the first anniversary of the famous Battle of Dragon Island (well it was the anniversary when the celebration started about a week ago). It had now been an entire year during which the Berkian Vikings could laugh, drink and celebrate to their hearts content, without the underlying fear of a possible dragon attack. It also marked the first anniversary of the 'Dragon Slayers of Berk' becoming the 'Dragon Riders of Berk' as well as the first anniversary of (as Fishlegs liked to put it) Hiccup undergoing a 25% reduction in his tally of limbs.

The morning also found the afore mentioned Fishlegs hurrying (almost skipping) through the village towards the chiefs house with a small container in his hands.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a stern voice barked at the young Gronckle rider.

Fishlegs was not the only one surprised by the firm order and several Vikings with very sore heads soon gave voice to their objection at being roused so early in the morning.

"Oh, g-good morning Astrid; lovely day isn't it?"

"Never mind the pleasantries Fishlegs, where are you going with that package, as if I didn't know?"

"I've got something to show Hiccup; it's a new fuse formula for our explosives project. I've discovered that if you grind sand to a fine powder and cover the Nightmare sweat fuse in it, the fuse burns much slower. That means we won't need to use such long cords when..."

"Yes that's wonderful Fishlegs" Astrid interrupted "but I'm warning you; don't bother Hiccup with any of this today."

"Oh he won't be bothered Astrid, Hiccup loves this kind of..."

"I said NO! UNDERSTAND?"

"I understand Astrid" Fishlegs whimpered as more Vikings began to complain about the noise.

The young man hurried off back towards his home with Meatlug scampering along behind. There was once a time when Fishlegs greatest fear was to invoke the wrath of Snotlout. But these days even the self centred Nightmare rider did not seem anywhere near as scary as he used to be. Astrid on the other hand was now a force of nature to be respected and avoided if possible.

"Did you see that dear brother?"

"I did indeed my observant sibling."

No one in the village could guess precisely what Ruffnut and Tuffnut were doing on the roof of their house, but ever since the introduction of pet dragons to Berk, the pair had certainly spent a lot of their time up there. After the first few weeks of flying around on their Zippleback, Ruff and Tuff discovered that their opportunities for mischief and practical jokes had greatly increased with the addition of a little altitude. As time passed, the twins ended up spending even more and more of their time just sitting on a roof or high rock even when they were not planning an evil deed.

Tuffnut enjoyed observing life in the village from a place where he could remain relatively unnoticed while Ruffnut like to see what the other Vikings were up to, so she could use her knowledge for a little harmless extortion. It is amazing how easy it is to get help with your chores from someone who does not want his wife to know he has been sneaking off to the Great Hall in the afternoons for a few flagons with his friends instead of cutting firewood as he should.

"Looks like Hiccup's got trouble on the way" Ruffnut grinned.

"What makes you think that Sis?"

"Fishlegs was right; Hiccup does like all that gadgety kind of stuff, so it looks kind of like Astrid has decided to punish Hiccup for last night's indiscretion."

"Did I miss something?" Tuffnut scratched the side of his head.

"Obviously; at the feast last night, Hiccup spent a lot of his time dancing... and not with Astrid."

"Okay Sis, spill the beans. What did you see?"

"He was getting very chummy with Little Freya for a start."

"Err... she's eight years old Ruff."

"But when she's sixteen, Hiccup will be... um... twenty five."

"You're mad."

"Well he also tripped the light fantastic with Helga."

"That would have been the metal leg on the polished stone floor."

"And with Brunhilda."

"She's married" Tuffnut exclaimed "and pushing sixty."

"The cad; and there was Olvor."

"I think you're more upset that he didn't dance with you" Tuffnut grinned.

"... … … maybe... but Astrid's defiantly trying to spoil Hiccups day for some reason and I intend to find out why."

"And you're sure about this jealousy angle?"

"Sort of... well... no; but it's a good place to start" Ruffnut decided as she leapt to her feet.

* * *

 **In a way, I'm glad I've got a real HTTYD story to offer while the descendants story gets posted at the same time. Just in case anyone was worried I'd abandoned Hiccup and Astrid (never gonna happen).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Problem with living in Australia in October;**

 **(a) Radio and TV are now promoting Halloween.**

 **(b) Old people don't know what's going on when kids come to the door asking for stuff, dressed in weird costumes.**

 **(c) I try to be ready with a bucket full of chocolate frogs by the door.**

 **(d) Nobody comes by all evening.  
**

 **Anyone want a chocolate frog? (I've got a bucket full)**

* * *

Beware the Wrath of the Nadder Rider

Chapter 2

Stoick the Vast stumbled over a small rise in the ground; he was sure it had grown up in that very spot, just to annoy him. He mumbled a curse upon it under his breath as he continued on his way home in a vain attempt to avoid both the morning light and the entire population of Berk. Everyone had enjoyed a wonderful time of drinking and feasting the previous night, but Stoick was beginning to suspect perhaps he had enjoyed himself a little too much. He just wished he could find some way to loosen the iron bands he could feel wrapped around his brain. There was one other problem Stoick could not fathom; why was the entire village inexplicably lurching to the left at irregular intervals?

"Good morning Chief" a sweet but annoying voice shot into his head like a flaming arrow and proceeded to ricochet around the inside of his skull.

"Please Astrid, not so loud. My head feels like there's a yak tap dancing inside my helmet."

"Sorry about that Chief" Astrid apologised even though she had not spoken very loudly at all.

"Maybe you should go and lie down for a while" she continued.

"I do believe you have come up with the best idea I have heard in days. It would also give Hiccup a much needed opportunity to practice his leadership skills."

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Chief" the young woman shook her head.

"Really; and why not?" Stoick tried to be suspicious but his brain kept telling him not to care and to go to bed.

"In the past Chief" Astrid explained "when you needed to put someone in charge while you were away, you could appoint Spitelout, Gobber, Gothi or Olvor. These days of course, it's always Hiccup and he's been doing a great job thanks to his experience leading the Dragon Riders. But when he needs to delegate leadership, he usually chooses me or Fishlegs and we have only had the chance to work with small groups."

"So you think today would be the perfect time to give you a chance to run the village?" Stoick admired her ambition.

"No Chief; Fishlegs" Astrid replied.

"You're kidding; why Fishlegs?"

"He's very smart Chief and with most of the village sleeping off the last week of celebration, today will be a nice quiet time for him to gain some genuine experience."

"I can see the sense in that" Stoick agreed.

"Then with your permission, I'll let him know he's the boss for a few hours."

"No Astrid, send him to me so I can tell him what I expect and tell him to hurry because I need to sit down."

"I'm on it Chief" Astrid grinned and hurried off.

"The plot thickens" Ruffnut noted from the roof of Gobber's humble home.

"But Hiccup doesn't like it when he has to be acting chief, so why would Astrid get him out of leadership duty, if she wishes to punish him for ignoring her last night?" Tuffnut pondered.

"Isn't it obvious my brother?"

"No."

"Rats I was hoping it would be" Ruffnut sighed.

"Maybe... err... she has something worse planed?"

"Something evil" Ruffnut grinned.

"Something we would want to watch" Tuffnut grinned wider.

"I'll keep following Astrid, you go find Hiccup and see what he's up to" Ruffnut ordered.

"Right-o" Tuffnut saluted before jumping into his saddle.

His sister simultaneously leapt into hers, and then they both tried to fly off in opposite directions. After the two headed Zippleback had crashed to the ground (and more hung-over Vikings had demanded peace and quiet) a short fight broke out that ended with Ruffnut soaring overhead, while Tuffnut limped away to find the Dragon Master.

* * *

 **The only thing you can be sure of, is the twins will rarely get things right and that is why I love them so.**

 **See ya soon my friends :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to the middle of the story.**

 **Have you ever watched HTTYD-2 and wondered why Hiccup was so shocked when Drago Bludvist took his false arm off? I would have thought Hiccup would be like "Oh big deal; you've lost an arm and I've lost a leg. Gobbers lost both and I too have watched my village burn many times. It's doesn't mean you're justified in what you're doing, it only means you are nothing but a whiney baby who wants everyone to do what he tells them too."**

 **It probably would not have helped but Drago needed to hear it.**

* * *

Beware the Wrath of the Nadder Rider

Chapter 3

Although he was still a little tired after a week of feasting and dancing, Hiccup did at least have a clear head, unlike a majority of the village population. Life on Berk had been particularly easy over the past year, but Hiccup felt sure he and his friends would need to stay alert if they wanted it to stay that way.

"Breakfast time Toothless" he called out as he put down a large basket of fish.

The weary Night Fury looked like a small black hill as it slept curled up in a tight ball, but as it unfurled itself for a good morning stretch, its long tail flicked out and sent the basket flying.

"It's okay Toothless" Hiccup comforted the guilty looking dragon as he removed the mackerel from his face and righted the basket again "I guess I shouldn't have put it down so close."

Flying fish would no longer be a problem for Hiccup as the whole basketful soon disappeared down the hungry dragon's throat. As the friendly beast ate, the future chief of Berk washed the fish smell from his face.

"Okay then, nice and clean again. Let's see how long I can stay that way, hmmm?"

Toothless purred in agreement as Hiccup scratched the dragon under his chin.

"A quick patrol around the island to see if there is anything out of the ordinary and then I think we will be able to enjoy an easy day of messing with gadgets for me, and more sleeping in the sun for you."

"I wouldn't count on it" Hiccup was surprised by the reply.

Hiccup looked as his dragon, but Toothless just stared back with a look that said 'Don't blame me, I can't talk'.

"What are talking about Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked when he realised who it was causing the confusion.

"I don't know what you have to look forward to Hiccup, but I know it won't be an easy day" Tuffnut declared inscrutably.

"And what makes you say that, oh wise and powerful sage?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Wise and powerful sage" Tuffnut thought "I like that; I think I'll have some business cards made up."

"Tuffnut..."

"Or maybe on a sign over my bed."

"Can you hear me Tuffnut?"

"No wait, over the door of my house, or perhaps the Great Hall; it could become my temple and people could come from far and wide to seek my wise council."

"TUFFNUT! When you've finished turning into the Guru of Berk, perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me WHAT ON EARTH YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

A distant voice instructed Hiccup to speak quietly, lest he soon find a battleaxe lodged deep in his chest.

"As I said before Hiccup, what will happen I can't say for sure, but I know... you're in trouble" Tuffnut sang the last words.

"With who?" Hiccup asked.

"That's with whom, surely."

"Alright then" the frustrated young man replied "with whom?"

"Not sure I should tell you, but maybe with the right incentive."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief as Tuffnut turned around so Hiccup could see the hand with its palm facing up. Looking around his feet, Hiccup noticed a round black Night Fury scale and he was pleased it was the shedding season. Without even looking at what he had been given, Tuffnut thrust the scale into his pocket before turning back to face Hiccup again.

"Okay; you didn't hear it from me..."

"But I'm hoping too eventually" Hiccup sighed.

"...a certain young blonde Nadder rider has been manipulating your day since sunrise."

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"You guessed already" Tuffnut declared, wide eyed. "You're smarter than I would have given you credit for."

"It wasn't difficult since of all the Nadder riders on Berk, Astrid is the only one who is both young and blonde."

"What about Little Freya?" Tuffnut offered.

"Little Freya?"

"Yes!"

"Little Freya with the reddish auburn hair" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"...oh yeah."

"So what is Astrid up to Tuff?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Tuffnut declared smugly.

"So you do know then?"

"Well err... actually... no, not as such. Umm... Hiccup... why are you advancing on me in a menacing manor?"

"Don't worry Tuffnut; this won't hurt a bit" Hiccup lied.

* * *

 **Yes friends, even Hiccup can be pushed too far. Happy trails partners and remember this; no matter what happens in world politics, we still have cats to cuddle and dragon stories to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So many readers (current count, around sixty), I must express my gratitude to you all.  
Just started writing chapter 29 of the Life on the Belt story so it should be ready to go well before Christmas (maybe this month).**

* * *

Beware the Wrath of the Nadder Rider

Chapter 4

"Hiccup has trusted you for a long time Fishlegs" Stoick nodded sincerely as he finished off his little pep talk "and I myself have been impressed by your level headedness and quick thinking in times of crisis, so all I expect of you today is to consider everything that comes up from one point of view; what is best for the village, its people, and its dragons. Keep those words first in your mind and you will do fine. Remember this lad; you now speak with the authority of the chief."

Stoick then handed his shield to Fishlegs so others could see who was in charge for themselves. Less than a minute later Stoick collapsed onto his bed and began snoring.

"I'm not sure about all this Astrid" Fishlegs shivered a little as the pair walked down the steps and away from the nasal roar emitting from the chiefs house "Why would Stoick think I should be the one in charge of Berk today?"

"Because I suggested it to him" she replied.

"You did? But I thought you were angry with me; so why would you want to have me put in charge of the village today?"

"I'm not angry with you Fishlegs" Astrid smiled warmly.

"You could have fooled me earlier."

"Come on Fishlegs, you are one of the most reliable members of the Dragon Riders and one day in the future, when Hiccup is Chief of Berk, you will have a big role to play and you don't want that day to sneak up on your without gaining all the experience you can get."

"But I have a hard enough time controlling Snotlout and the twins, so how am I going to cope with a village full of Vikings?" he shook his head as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"That's why today is a good day to start" she punched him softly on the arm "Half the village is sleeping off the last week of parties and celebration, and most of the rest are still paralysed from excessive ale consumption."

"And what if something goes wrong like a sick dragon, an attack from the Outcasts, a volcanic earthquake..." Astrid could sense a full blown panic attack coming on.

"Alright then" she sat Fishlegs down on the steps "Let's think about that for a minute. You were in charge of the group sent to find Hiccup when Stormfly was sick last month, and you did a fine job that day. And let's consider an Outcast attack; what do you think you should do?"

"Well firstly I would sound the alarm and call the village to arms. Then I'd try to slow the enemy down with boulders and Gronckle lava while everyone was getting organised."

"See Fishlegs" Astrid reassured the young man as she stood and walked to a nearby house "you already know what to do."

While Fishlegs considered her words, Astrid drew back her foot and kicked the side of the house as hard as she could. A look of confusion on the Gronckle riders face soon turned to one of surprise when Ruffnut Thorston fell to the ground with a thud.

"So just do what you always do Fishlegs" Astrid continued "Look, think and act accordingly... you know, like Snotlout wouldn't."

"I err... okay Astrid... I'll do my best."

"I know you will Fishlegs. Now then; what are you up to Ruff?" Astrid asked as she turned to the dirt covered girl stumbling to her feet.

"Me? Err... nothing Astrid... just enjoying the morning and keeping an eye on the village. You know... like a good Dragon Rider should."

"Don't lie to me Ruffnut; you and that halfwit brother of yours have been lurking about since first light. And where is King Dork anyway?"

"Standing over there with his Gronckle" Ruffnut replied.

"HEY!" Fishlegs protested.

"You know very well who I'm talking about" Astrid sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I think you mean whom surely" Ruffnut declared, not realising the risk she was taking with her own well being.

* * *

 **If anyone was wondering about the line**

"You were in charge of the group sent to find Hiccup when Stormfly was sick last month."

It **refers to the story** _ **'The Quest to Save a Nadder by Stripesicles222'.**_ **A jolly good read. Well, only one more chapter to go with this one and it should be up within a week.**

 **See ya soon, Marty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it be me hearties, the last chapter arrgh. I missed the official 'Talk like a Pirate' day so I decided to make this the un-official 'Type like a Pirate' chapter preview.**

" _ **Rhack; pieces of cheese."**_

 **That be pieces of eight ya feathered fool. So enjoy this, me last bit of nautical prose, and I be hopin' you'll be a readin' me next book in the Mars stories.**

" _ **Marty writes rubbish, Marty writes rubbish RHAAK!"**_

 **Get outta here ya winged wally or I'll be makin parrot fritters for me dinnargh.**

* * *

Beware the Wrath of the Nadder Rider

Chapter 5

"Quiet girl" Astrid encouraged her dragon.

Stormfly, like most dragons, would always announce her arrival with a loud cry to tell any other dragons in the area that she had no hostile intent. When Astrid had failed to find Hiccup at Gobber's forge, she had decided the training arena was the next best place to try and she was right.

"Um err, hey babe" she called as she dropped from her saddle to the ground. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh nothing urgent" he smiled at her "Just interrogating a Thorston."

"I can see that" Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek "but err... why?"

"You never know what you might find out if you ask the right way" Hiccup grinned.

Astrid considered Hiccups words as she pondered the red faced young man hanging upside down on the spinning target wheel she would often use for advanced axe throwing practice.

"Hey Astrid; nice day huh?"

"Um... hello Tuffnut; yes, yes it is."

"So then" Hiccup asked "anything I can help you with today M'lady?"

"What? Oh... yes" Astrid's mind snapped back to the present "do you remember what you were doing a year ago today?"

"Not off the top of my head, but let me think."

Astrid looked back to the inverted Dragon Rider who just smiled and tried to wave, even though his hands were tied.

"So what did you do to make Hiccup truss you up like that?" she asked.

"It's not what I did" Tuffnut declared, "it's what I didn't do."

"And what didn't you do?"

"I didn't tell him why you were mad at him."

"What makes you think I'm mad at Hiccup?"

"Ruffnut said you were."

"I'm beginning to see why you hung him upside down Babe. Makes me wish I'd done the same thing to his sister" Astrid sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"What did you do to her?" Hiccup asked.

"Axe blade to the throat with threats of future violence if she did not stop following me."

"Aww come on Astrid, be fair" Tuffnut moaned. "She only wanted to see what you had planned for Hiccup."

"Ruffnut wanted to watch me take Hiccup on a romantic picnic? I know she hasn't got a boyfriend, but that's no reason to live vicariously through my relationship."

"THAT'S IT!" Hiccup cried out "It was about a week after the Battle of Dragon Island when we went on that picnic."

"And your new leg fell off" Astrid smiled.

"I've been trying to forget that bit, but the picnic was fun."

"I thought so too and that is why I thought it would be nice to do it again, but without the broken limb."

"And I agree with you wholeheartedly" Hiccup declared as he squeezed her hand. "Just let me cut down this idiot and we can be off."

"We could always leave him for Ruffnut to find" Astrid thought.

"Please don't do that" Tuffnut begged "If she finds me tied up like this..."

"He has a point Astrid" Hiccup nodded "there is no telling what Ruff would do to him given the opportunity."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Everyone turned to see a very authoritative looking Fishlegs striding into the arena with his Gronckle at his heels.

"Oh hey Fishlegs; just a little harmless torture" Hiccup smirked.

"Well I hope you've finished playing around because I've got a job for you."

"You... have got a job... for me? I'm sorry Fishlegs but who put you in charge?"

"Stoick did, so get Tuffnut down off that wheel immediately."

Hiccup was about to protest when he noticed Astrid was beginning to look decidedly worried and guilty.

"You don't understand Fishlegs" she began to explain "Hiccup and I were about to go on a picnic... you know... just the two of us."

"I'm afraid not Astrid" came the reply. "I was just thinking about village security, when I realised we have no idea what the Berserkers and the Outcasts have been up to for the last week because we've been too busy celebrating. So I want you to take the twins over to Outcast Island while Hiccup and Snotlout check out the Berserker tribe."

"Listen Fishlegs, Astrid and I will do a quick circuit of Berk before we go, to make sure there are no ships in the area. We can always do a long range scouting trip tomorrow" Hiccup felt sure this idea would be satisfactory.

"No Hiccup; you will go and find Snotlout and follow my orders."

"I do outrank you Fishlegs... and so does Astrid."

"Not today you don't; not until Chief Stoick says so anyway."

"I've created a monster" Astrid mumbled.

"Then perhaps I should go and have a little talk to my father and see what he has to say" Hiccup decided.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Astrid whispered "I think Stoick is feeling a little worse for wear and is likely to bite you head off if you wake him up."

"And it wouldn't set a very good example for the other Dragon Riders" Fishlegs declared smugly.

"But what about my picnic hamper?" Astrid moaned "I worked so hard on it."

"Oh it won't go to waste" Fishlegs grinned "You can divide it up amongst the riders to help keep your strength up during your patrol. Now get going and I want a detailed report as soon as you get back."

And then, without another word or waiting for more complaints, the Acting Chief of Berk turned and strode off so quickly, Meatlug had to hurry to catch up."

"Sorry Babe" Astrid sighed "I did not see this coming."

"Doesn't he realise I can make his life a living hell tomorrow?"

"But I know you won't" she smiled as she gazed into his eyes "because deep down, you know he's right."

"And that's what bothers me" Hiccup huffed.

Astrid walked over to the wheel and untied Tuffnut before ordering him to go find his sister. Hiccup still seemed very annoyed so before she returned to her dragon, Astrid placed her hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Dinner in the Great Hall tonight?" Astrid offered as she climbed into her saddle.

"Or maybe back at my place" Hiccup smirked.

"It's a date" she agreed and flew off on patrol.

"Come on Toothless, we've got go and see what Dagur is up to" Hiccup faced up to reality "And when we get back, maybe we could hide a dead fish in a certain Gronkle riders bed.

* * *

 **This was originally going to be one of those 'Feel Good' stories that ended with Hiccup and Astrid flying off together until... I got another idea (evil laugh).**

 **Now I have to think of a name for my Mars story (it's been in existence for more than a year without one) so I can start posting it. Happy to say it is not as depressing as 'The Ship' and even has some crazy moments in it.**

 **Thanks again for reading, Marty.**


End file.
